


As Patient as They Get

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't know if she could hold on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sipping the scalding liquid she had poured into her mug, the bride-to-be tried to smile to the woman looking at her from across the counter.

"Stop."

Emily kept the smile on her face, shaking her head as she tightened her hands around the mug she held. "What do you mean?"

JJ glared. "That creepy grin on your face. It's going to give me nightmares if you don't stop."

The brunette's lips curled into a frown as she slumped her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

The other blond in the room tried her best to stifle her giggles at the look on her friend's face. "Is everything ok, sweetums? You seem a bit tense."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Yeah," she huffed, her breath blowing her new bangs up out of her eyes. "You could say that."

"What is going on with you? You and Hotch have both been completely stiff lately."

Biting down hard into her bottom lip, the brunette nodded her head in the direction of the living room before she led them over to her new couches.

Quickly sitting down, Garcia crossed her ankles and looked to the older woman with wide eyes. "Is something wrong with you and bossman?"

"No," she tried to laugh off, looking to both blondes that sat across from her. "It's nothing like that."

"Is it cold feet? I knew it was too early for you to get married! You know, if we get packing now then we'll be done by nightfall."

Emily's eyes bugged at suggestion. "No Penelope, everything's fine. And besides, I own this house with Aaron."

The younger woman shrugged. "Just a thought."

"No one has cold feet," she assured, smiling nervously as she set her mug down on the coffee table. "You remember a few months ago when I told you that thing that Aaron and I were going to do?"

Both blondes looked dumbfounded.

Shaking her head, the brown eyed woman nervously licked her lips. "Remember? Aaron and I agreed that we would stay celibate until the wedding?"

The computer tech quickly nodded her head. "Right! You were really excited about that."

JJ read the brunette's features and tried her best not to laugh. "It doesn't look like she's liking it so much anymore," the younger woman smirked.

Emily groaned, letting her head fall into her hands. "It's so frustrating," she bit out, looking back up and shrugging. "We're not allowed to touch each other, we can't touch ourselves, and it's been a whole two months."

Garcia looked as if she were physically in pain. "There's another three months until the wedding."

Emily's lips curled inward and she silently nodded her head.

"How are you doing it?"

"I can't even sleep too close to him or I'll jump him," she hissed, mostly to herself. "I just want to be able to be intimate without going all the way, you know? We're being celibate because it will make our wedding night that much more special."

JJ pursed her lips. "But you're horny."

"Oh my God, so horny," she practically cried, her fingers ripping through her hair as she tried to get some of the pent up frustration out of her body. She needed to relieve some of this tension before she exploded, and the profiler knew that there was no way she was going to make it to her wedding night without saying to jump the man who had agreed to this pact.

She might as well kill him for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch flipped off the last light before walking up to the bedroom that he shared with his fiance. He wasn't even sure he wanted to waste the energy sleep next to her tonight.

It had become exhausting. He loved the younger brunette to death and he was extremely excited to be able to all her his wife in a few monts, but that was exactly the problem.

After reading some wedign books she had picked up with his son on a trip to the book store, and after having a talk with her new priest that spoke at the church that she had started going to, Emily had realized that not being intimate before their nuptuals would help make their wedding day and night just that much more special. The couple had agreed to stay away from each other and every themselves, but maybe they had done it too soon.

Running his fingers through his hair, the BAU Unit Chief walked into his bedroom and loosened tie around his neck. "Sweetheart?"

"Hey honey!" the younger brunette called from the bathroom, fluffing her hair as she looked in the mirror. "You're home late."

Hotch sat at the foot of his bed. "Court is finally over," he breathed, slipping his shoes off of his aching feet. "He confessed before they even got to question me."

"Well I'm happy for you, baby."

Looking up at the husky voice of his fiane, Hotch found himself looking at the brunette woman in a brand new blood red lace teddy, her hand holding onto the doorframe with her glowing legs looking magically tan. "Hi," he choked.

Emily held in her smirk. "Hi baby. I'm just going to take a bath, ok?"

Hotch quickly nodded his head, throwing his tie on the bed. "I was actually thinking of taking a shower."

"Well you're allowed," she smiled, turning and making sure to sway her hips as she went back into the dimly lit bathroom.

Choking back the groan that wanted to rip from his throat, the older brunette stripped down to his undershirt and boxers as fast as he could, his blood pumping so hard and hot through his veins that he was sure he was starting to sweat. He couldn't walk in there just yet, though. What if Emily was just getting into the tub?

He'd see her naked, and then he'd really lose it.

Taking a breath, Hotch looked into the mirror and quickly fixed his hair, glancing around the room to make sure his fiance wasn't to come back in before sitting down and doing a couple of sit-ups.

He rolled his eyes as he finished off his tenth. The macho FBI agent was acting as if he were a horny teenager.

"Honey? Is everything ok?"

Hotch nodded to himself before standing, walking into the bathroom to see the love of his life sitting in the tub with bubbles surrounding her porcelain skin. "Hey."

Emily gently nodded, her curled hair thrown up into a bun so it didn't get caught in the water. "Hi," she whispered. She watched him throw his undershirt onto the bathroom floor before turning on the shower faucet only a few feet away and her nails clawed into the skin of her thighs.

He was gorgeous.

"So court," she smiled, catching his eyes as she lifted a leg so her knee stuck out of the soapy water. "Did he confess to everything or just what he was on trial for? Mathers was only charged with kidnapping and larceny, but the murders weren't in the deal."

Hotch shook his head. "He spilled the beans when he saw his sister walk into the court room." Dropping his boxers, he turned his back to the younger woman and stepped into the shower. "He had made her watch them torture every single victim and he knew that she would rat him out."

Emily's teeth raked over the chapped skin of her bottom lip when she watched her fiance's back muscles contract when the hot water hit him, the glass shower doors steaming up just enough so she couldn't see his ass when he bent down to get the shampoo.

"Babe?" the Unit Chief laughed, glancing over his shoulder when Emily didn't answer him. "You still there?"

"Yeah baby, I'm here," she giggled. "Sorry, I guess I zoned out a little bit." Grabbing the lighter on the side of the tub, Emily relit one of the candles that had blown out. "So you're free tomorrow? Since court is over?"

Hotch nodded, rinsing the suds from his hair. "I already talked to Jack and he's decided that we're all going to the zoo."

The younger woman moaned at the sight of her almost-husband turning and staring at her with his dark eyes. He was looking right through her, and the tingles she was feeling all over her body were starting to migrate south of the region. "How are you doing with the thing?" she breathed, her fingers brushing the skin of her inner thighs when she saw his muscles flex.

"How are you?"

Emily's head tilted back and let a finger dance around her hard clitoris.

The older brunette's hands tightened around the conditioner bottle in his hold. "Emily, we promised."

"You look so hot, baby," she whimpered, not hearing the shower door open as her eyes fluttered closed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Emily's eyes shot open at the voice sounding so close to her, and her breath immediately caught when she saw her fiance leaning over her in the tub, his hands braced on either side of her. "Do you know how many times I've cum just from dreams lately? More than I can even count," she whimpered, her hands coming out of the water and running over his knuckles. "I need you to touch me, baby. Please?"

Hotch's eyes darkened on the moaning woman beneath him. She knew that he loved to hear her beg.

"Come on, honey. Fuck me," the brunette breathed.

He practically jumped into the water, suds splashing all over the sides of the clawfoot tub that they had gotten just a year ago and pulling the younger woman to is chest. "Stop touching yourself."

Emily gasped as her hand was pulled away from her clit, her jaw dropping and eyes glazing over when she felt Hotch quickly pound into her. "Uuuh!"

"We are not starting this cellibacy thing until the month before," he growled, punctuating every word with a thrust harder than the one before it. "You get it?"

"Yes," the brown eyed woman nodded hatily, her hands grasping the edges of the tub so she wouldn't slip under the water. "Yes, yes," she hissed. "Yes!"

Hotch's hand around the younger brunette's neck stilled as he felt himself cum inside of her, and hazel eyes met chocolate as he flicked at her clitoris. "Come with me into the bedroom?" he asked, their connected eyes speaking volumes.

They would start their cellibacy again right after tonight.

Letting the older man lift her from the warm water, Emily wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to the underside of his ear. "Take me," she breathed, a smile painted over her face as he carried her out of the room.


End file.
